Hero or Vault Hunter
by KalinaAnnLady
Summary: Tengo 2 opciones, puedo ser un heroe que sigue las reglas y esta con gente que solo le interesa el dinero mientras otros se mueren o les disparan por detras, o ser un buscador de camaras que no sigue las reglas como mis padres, y que tiene armas chidas. Una decision dificil pero nadie dijo que no podia ser ambos, asi que licencia y camara, alli os voy!
1. Información

Informacion

Bueno, esto seria mi primera historia, y si vieron aquel challenge que di, soy bilingue asi que puedo hacer español e ingles, pero prefiero español español ya que es mi idioma original. Pero dejando todo eso de lado voy a dar ya la info de esta historia

Izuku tendrá la apariencia de gaige de borderlands 2 (asi es, izuku es trap, no me juzguen que es algo que me gustaria ver)

No habra shipp asi que no me pidan uno

Con como me come el tiempo la academia probablemente salga actualizacion mensual de esto

Izuku tambien tendra todas las habilidades de maya al maximo

Axton sera el padre de izuku junto a moxxi como madre y Zane (uno de los buscacamarasdel 3 si no lo jugaron) sera el maestro de izuku en lugar de aizawa

Quitaré a varios alumno de 1-A para meter a otros de otros animes y juegos

Jack y los hermanos calypso apareceran como villanos

Izuku no le importa salir castigado si implica una paliza a bakugo

Y con eso seria todo, espero apoyen este proyecto de una escritora ambiciosa con gustos de dudosa procedencia. Sin mas que decir me despido

Adios


	2. Un inicio algo brusco

Bueno, aqui traigo el primer capitulo, espero lo disfruten y dejen un comentario, sin mas que decir comenzemos

**Un inicio algo brusco**

**Secundaria Aldera, Musutafu Japon**

Se podia ver a un hombre castaño con ropas extrañas de color cafe y un rifle de francotirador con lineas verde en su espalda ingresar a la academia, el nombre de este sujeto es Axton Midoriya Moxxi, esposo de Mad Moxxi y padre de Izuku Midoriya Moxxi. La razon por la que estaba en una secundaria con su edad, es porque su hijo Izuku se metio en otra pelea con Bakugo Katsuki, hijo de la amiga de Moxxi, Mitsuki Bakugo, la cual parece no poder controlar bien a su hijo. Al llegar a una puerta entro viendo a la secretaria, quien estaba ordenando algunos papeles, para luego ver a Axton y sonreir un poco

Secretaria: Buenas tardes Axton, el director estaba esperando a que llegases- dijo mientras Axton sonreia tambien

Axton: Ok Claudia, cuidate como siempre, no queremos que ese gordito que ocupa el puesto de director te haga algo- dijo acercandose a la puerta, para entrar y ver a un niño pelirrojo con apariencia de niña y a otro chico rubio ceniza (ambos con vendas y curitas) junto a una mujer del mismo tono de rubio y un hombre rellenito con un bigote gigante

Director: Que bien que llega señor Midoriya, sientese que habra mucho de que hablar hoy- dijo seriamente

Mitsuki:Bien, digame que hizo el bastardo hoy- dijo refiriendose a bakugo

Katsuki: ¡¿A que te refieres bruja de mierda?! - le grito a Mitsuki, solo para recibir un golpe de ella en mitad de la cabeza

Mitsuki: CALLATE MIERDECILLA, TU SABES QUE SOLO GOLPEAS A IZUKU POR PLACER!! - le respondio la mujer al niño, el cual estaba provocando explosiones en sus manos

Director: Ya calmense, bien les dire lo que ocurrio- dijo aclarandose la garganta- Este quirkless molesto a Bakugo con su presencia, haciendo que Bakugo se enoje y el quirkless se haga la victima. Por lo que hare esto simple, Izuku Midoriya Sera expulsado y su historial tachado, no dejandolo ingresar a ninguna aca- dijo, solo para ser sujetado del cuello antes de terminar por Axton, quien tenia un brillo intenso en sus ojos

Axton: Escuchame bien anciano, solo porque mi hijo sea quirkless no es razon para que montes tu trenecito a villa prejuicios y saques decisiones rápidamente, asi que solo callate y deja que mi hijo hable- dijo mientras el hombre asentia con miedo, y no solo por Axton, sino porque Mitsuki lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras formaba explosiones en sus manos las cuales prometían dolor al primer error que provoque el anciano- Bien, ahora habla Izuku, que no quiero estar frente a este gordito un minuto mas- dijo mientras Izuku veia al director

Izuku: Bien, lo que paso fue- dijo mientras relataba lo que paso hace algunas horas

**Hace algunas horas**

Izuku estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas luego de ser simbolo de burlas durante el dia por culpa de su profesor, a quien se le ocurrió la jodida idea de decir que este planeaba ir a U.A. Pero justo cuando Izuku iba a guardar su cuaderno de apuntes de heroes una mano lo tomo, la cual pertenecia a Katsuki, quien miraba a Izuku con su tipica aura arrogante

Katsuki: ¿Que te dije de querer entrar a U.A Deku? - pregunto moviendo el cuaderno de forma provocativa, haciendo que Izuku trate de agarrarlo

Izuku: Vamos Bakugo devuelvemelo- dijo tratando de tomarlo, pero el rubio solo se lo dio a su complice de dedos largos, el cual lo leyo y rio con burla

Deditos (lo llamare asi por ahora) : ¿Analisis de heroes? Que idiotez Midoriya- dijo riendose, para que Bakugo lo tomase nuevamente

Katsuki: ¿Otra vez con esta mierda? - pregunto mientras que lo explotaba por completo, no dejando nada mas que cenizas y pedazos de hoja y haciendo que Izuku se enojase con Katsuki

Izuku: ¿Porque lo hiciste idiota? - pregunto viendo los restos

Katsuki: Porque necesitas ser mas real estupido Deku, aunque talvez consigas un Quirk si saltas desde el techo- dijo, solo para sentir como Izuku tomaba con fuerza su cuello, y ver como la manga del uniforme de este se quemaba de apoco mostrando tatuajes de color rojo escarlata, sorprendiendo a los 3

Alitas: ¿Q-que mierda?! - pregunto, solo para armarse de valor e intentar golpear a Izuku, el cual al ver que este venia lo tomo de la cara y lo azoto contra el suelo- Ughh

Izuku: ¿Tambien quieres que te pase algo idiota? - pregunto con molestia, para ver como el de dedos los alargaba hacia el

Deditos: Ya sacaste boleto Deku- le grito tratando de atacarlo, solo para que Izuku lo tomase de los dedos y los quiebre, haciendo que este llore de dolor

Izuku: Ahora tu eres un Deku, sin poder usar ti- no pudo terminar porque Katsuki le hizo una explosion en el estomago, haciendo que Izuku lo soltase

Katsuki: No se que mierda hiciste pero te enseñare tu lugar Deku de mierda- dijo dandole un golpe en la cara a Izuku, quien correspondió con un rodillazo en el estomago

Izuku: Mierda, pegas fuerte Katsuki- dijo mientras veia que Bakugo se lanzaba nuevamente pero con intenciones asesinas hacia Izuku

Katsuki: SHINEE DEKU!! - grito mientras los tatuajes de Izuku brillaban nuevamente

**Fuera del salon**

Se veia a varios alumnos caminando hacia fuera, cuando de una pared, Katsuki atraveso esta y se estrello con otra pared, mientras que Izuku lo veía con molestia, pero nl sabian que habian algunos profesores mirando esto, lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual

**Actualmente**

Izuku : Y eso pasó - dijo mientras Mitsuki y Axton veían con una sonrisa a Izuku

Axton: Bien hecho- dijo, solo para ver como el director lo miraba, a lo que cambio su tono a uno serio- perdon, le enseñare unas cuantas lecciones a Izuku cuando lleguemos a casa- dijo asustando a Izuku, el cual conocia bien las "lecciones"

Director: Aun asi sepa que lo expulsa- no pudo terminar cuando Mitsuki le exploto la cara

Mitsuki : Ah no anciano, el que debe ser expulsado es el puto este- dijo señalando a Bakugo, quien quiso objetar pero una mirada de Mitsuki lo hizo callarse

Director : Pero el no puede abandonar esta escuela- dijo sujetandose la nariz

Axton: ¿Y eso porque?

Director: Su quirk nos permite ser la mejor secundaria- Dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias, ya que recibio otro golpe de parte de Axton, tirandolo al suelo

Axton: Bien, ahora que se sus intenciones llevaré a Izuku a otra secundaria que sea mejor que esta pocilga, ademas supongo que con sus excelentes notas en otra secundaria, el nivel academico de esta bajara mucho, considerando que sus alumnos son chimpances con quirks inutiles- dijo mientras tomaba a Izuku y se iba- Que tenga un pesimo dia- dijo llendose

Mitsuki: Hare lo mismo que el, asi que nos vemos nunca director rechoncho- dijo tambien llendose junto a Bakugo

**Con Axton y Izuku**

Izuku: Ehhh papa ¿no estas molesto? - pregunto viendo a Axton, el cual estaba callado, solo para ver a Izuku

Axton: Sabes, solo estoy molesto por algo- dijo poniendo nervioso al chico- Estoy molesto porque no le rompiste las manos- dijo con una sonrisa alegrando al peliverde

Izuku: Fiu, pense que estabas enojado- dijo mientras reia un poco

Axton: Con como trata la jerarquia a los de nuestra clase? Pues estoy alegre, ahora ven que te llevo por katsudon y una hamburguesa, asi de paso me cuentas bien como son esos poderes que tienes ahora- dijo llendo hacia un restaurante con el chico, quien se alegro mas al escuchar que lo llevarian por sus dos comidas favoritas

Definitivamente la vida de Izuku es algo interesante, y ahora con sus nuevos poderes se pondra aun mas interesante

**Fin capitulo 1**

Bien, espero hayan disfrutado del cap, y si se preguntan porque solo le puse Mad Moxxi es que no recuerdo bien si ella tenia otro nombre, asi que lo dejare por ahora asi. Tambien dire que Axton es un Quirkless pero un heroe como Aizawa que no se deja ver, y tiene una licencia para usar sus armas ya que son parte de su "quirk" entre comillas. Ahora sin mas que decir me despido, BYE BYE


End file.
